Various embodiments start from an integrated gas discharge lamp having a gas discharge lamp burner and an ignition electronics.
From WO2002027746A1 an integrated gas discharge lamp is known, which includes a gas discharge lamp burner and an ignition electronics. A meander-shaped bent printed circuit board finds space in the lamp base of the integrated gas discharge lamp, which accommodates the ignition electronics and a voltage converter. The voltage converter converts the input DC voltage into a square-wave AC voltage for the operation of the lamp. A power regulation of the integrated gas discharge lamp is done using an electronic operation device, which drives the lamp. However, the integrated gas discharge lamp has the disadvantage that the electronics is complex and expensive to manufacture due to the meander-shaped bent printed circuit board, and that the integrated gas discharge lamp further requires an external electronic operation device for the operation.